Mi pecado
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Cuando Mary y John se conocieron, se enamoraron, pero el destino los separo, dejando a Mary sola y con un bebe en su vientre. Mary paso su vida esperando que su hijo Dean no repitiera su historia, pero nunca conto con que el hijo de John, Samuel Winchester llegara a la vida de su hijo y que la historia se repitiera. Pero Sam no está dispuesto a perder a Dean...


**Amaya: Hola, y bienvenidos a este nuevo y loco fic.**

**Erika: antes que nada debemos dejar en claro que los personajes de Supernatural no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eric Kripke.**

**Alex: por otro lado la historia es totalmente sacada de la cabeza de Amaya.**

**Amaya: antes que nada quiero agradecer a: **_Leila Deyanira_**, **_Nelkhael Dwight_**, **_Sanjina Oakenshield_**, **_Kalessi Camui de Kaiba_** y **_Jackson Kramer Monica_**. Gracias por ayudarme en esta nueva locura (sonriendo).**

**Erika: este será un fic Wincest, pero en un mundo alterno.**

**Alex: además de que tendrá Mpreg.**

**Amaya: esperamos que les guste.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**

Era una cálida tarde de abril, la genta caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, el viento fresco corría de manera lenta por las calles, un típico día de abril, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Mary Campbell, una chica de 18 años, con hermoso y ondulado cabello rubio, preciosos ojos claros, y piel blanca, una joven hermosa sin lugar a dudas, ella caminaba por la calle a paso lento y relajado, mientras movía un cuarzo de color rosado entre sus dedos.

Suspiro mientras miraba el cuarzo, lo había encontrado hace unos días en la calle y le había llamado la atención, según le dijo alguna vez su madre, había quienes lo usaban para conjuros o casa así, según parecía, cada color tenía su significado, pero siendo sincera nunca se preocupó por investigarlo, raras veces eran en verdad de utilidad.

Tan concentrada estaba con el objeto en sus manos que no vio al chico que caminaba directamente hacia ella, chico que por supuesto iba igual de distraído que ella pues miraba ara todos lados como si buscara algo pero al mismo tiempo no supiera que buscar.

El choque entre ambos fue inevitable, Mary perdió el equilibrio al recibir el golpe, y el cuarzo en su mano fue a parar a la calle, trato de colocar sus manos frente a ella para no golpearse el rostro, pero unas manos al redor de su cintura impidieron su caída.

Levanto su rostro para ver a su "salvador" y se topó con unos ojos de irises claros que la dejaron embobada un momento, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, como si encontrarse con el dueño de esos ojos fuera su destino.

El chico que la tomaba tan delicadamente de la cintura, no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de aquella extraña chica, era como si la conociera de toda una vida, sentía que podría dar cualquier cosa, si con ello pudiera seguir viendo a esa hermosa chica.

Mary se sonrojo un poco, y con cierto disgusto se alejó de aquellos cálidos brazos.

-Lo siento.

Susurro la rubia sintiéndose avergonzada por su momento de protagonista de mala película romántica. El chico la soltó con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente, iba muy distraído y no me fije por donde iba, lamento casi tirarte.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la cual fue recompensada con una sonrisa sincera de la rubia.

Mary miro al suelo y vio su cuarzo, por un momento pensó dejarlo allí, pero el chico siguió su mirada y tomo el cuarzo en sus manos, lo miro detenidamente antes de extender la mano hacia la rubia, quien lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-Un cuarzo rosa, se dice que estos cuarzos atraen el amor.

Dijo mirándola a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir si ella había sentido los mismo que él.

La rubia rio y extendió su mano libre hacia el chico.

-Mi nombre es Mary.

El chico respondió el saludo.

-Yo soy John.

-Y dime John ¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-Bueno ahora solo estoy de paseo, la verdad es que hace algunos años viví aquí en Lawrence pero debido al trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos a Nashville. Pero ¿en verdad se nota tanto que no soy de aquí?

-bueno te ves un poco perdido y fuera de lugar.

-supongo que eso es un sí.

Mary rio.

-Bueno, supongo que no tendrás mucho que hacer, así que déjame invitarte a comer algo y después tal vez pueda darte un tour por Lawrence, Kansas.

Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Claro, yo te sigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, uno junto al otro, rozando sus brazos, como si trataran de tener más contacto uno con el otro.

Platicaron y rieron, y por primera vez en su vida, Mary Campbell se sintió como una adolecente normal, sin la carga de proteger a la personas de seres sobrenaturales, eran solo ella y John, hablando de todo y de nada, riendo de cualquier tontería, como dos adolescentes enamorados.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos, para aquello de las 8 de la noches caminaban por un pequeño parque.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Pregunto Mary mientras vea un puesto de hamburguesas y sentía su estómago reclamándole comida.

-Una semana, todavía tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con mi padre.

Mary lo miro con duda.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu padre?

John la miro fijamente antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Mi padre trabajaba como mecánico, él era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo como mecánico en un lugar más grande, con mejor pago y tuvimos que mudarnos, yo tenía 6 años cuando eso paso, no fue fácil, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a vivir en Nashville, mi papá conoció gente "importante" y hace unos días me dijo que me casaría con la hija de unos de sus amigos, obvio yo me enoje, peleamos, tome el coche y hui de casa.

La chica solo lo miro con cierta pena en su rostro.

-Pero no hablemos de cosa triste, mejor vamos a comer algo.

Comieron unas hamburguesas y se sentaron en el pasto.

-Me la he pasado genial este día.

Susurro Mary recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin hablar, solo sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del otro a su lado.

-¿nos veremos mañana verdad?

Pregunto esperanzado el chico.

Mary lo miro, preguntándose si en verdad podrían volver a verse, después de todo podría salir alguna casería de improvisto, se mordía el labio con fuerza y lo miro, tal vez podría decirle a sus padres que no iría a cazar durante estos días.

-Claro que si John, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí a las 9 de la mañana y vamos juntos a desayunar? Conozco un lugar donde sirven unos desayunos increíbles.

John asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Pregunto el chico después de un rato. La chica solo se encogió de hombros, se levantaron y caminaron hasta el coche de John, que en realidad es de su padre. Como un caballero le abrió la puerta haciéndola reír.

Anduvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de la rubia, una casa de dos pisos con pinta bastante hogareña.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana John.

El asintió. Mary se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió del coche y camino rumbo a su casa, dejando a John con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**

**Amaya: ¿bueno que tal? Esto es solo algo así como el prólogo, el siguiente capítulo será más largo, pero aun será la historia de John y Mary.**

**Erika: como dijimos arriba, este es un mundo alterno, en este Sam no será hijo de Mary, pero si será hijo de John, así que el incesto esta hay sin duda jajaja.**

**Alex: Esperaremos sus reviews, con sus dudas, quejas, peticiones, consejos y demás.**

**Erika: no se aceptan amenazas de muerte (mirada furiosa).**

**Amaya: jejeje pues nos vamos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
